


Because

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Light Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Because

Severus heard the door slam and composed himself. Maybe it was better if Harry _was_ angry with him. It would make things easier.

"Why didn't you come?" Harry asked without preamble. 

"I don't understand why I am even invited out with your friends." Severus crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow.

There. Classic Professor Snape pose.

Harry seemed unfazed. 

Hmph.

"You are invited because I love you and I want to be with you and Ron, Hermione, Luna, Dean, and everyone else in the wizarding world knows this and wants me to be happy!" Harry voice had risen to a shout then he suddenly deflated, a hand running through his messy black hair. "Why do you have to make this so difficult?"

"I am a difficult man." A point of pride at one time, it didn't seem that way anymore though. 

"You don't think I know this already? You’re the most stubborn, hard headed, _difficult_ man I've ever met!" Harry yelled, exasperation in his voice. 

"And yet you profess to _love_ me," Severus sneered. "Use your head and _think_ and you will discover you can not possibly love me." 

Now Harry would throw him out and Severus would be able to go back to his miserable house, in the miserable neighborhood where he grew up, and drink himself to death, miserable in the knowledge it was his own damned fault.

"Severus." Harry approached him slowly, as if Severus were a cornered animal about to strike. Perhaps he was after all. "If you think about why you love someone, it sort of takes the magic out of it. I love you because I do. That's all." 

Harry stopped when he stood eye to eye with Severus, his hands reaching out and taking Severus's in his. They felt warm and rough, his thumbs brushing the backs of Severus's hands.

Severus closed his eyes and thought about the ingredients he'd need for a perfect batch of Wolfsbane. It always calmed him to have something familiar, methodical to focus on. Once his breathing steadied, he opened his eyes and looked into Harry's warm, loving, green ones.

"Why?" 

Harry pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips.

"Because."


End file.
